Alice Kingsley and Hamish Ascot
by twlightbella
Summary: About how Alice and Hamish fall in love and get  married.


Alice Kingsley and Hamish Ascot story

Alice Kingsley had a bad dream and her father Charles Kingsley had to tuck her back in to bed and when she is 21 is in a carriage with her mother Helen Kingsley go to the Ascot's estate and Lady ascot says your late and then lady ascot says to Alice Hamish is waiting for you. Then lord ascot says to Helen Kingsley forget my wife and sorry about your loss and you have my sympathy and Helen Kingsley says if only Charles where here. Then Hamish and Alice are dancing and Alice is distracted and so then Hamish says to Alice meet me under the gazebo in 30 minutes and then Fiona Chataway and Faith Chataway say we have something to tell you and Alice says what is it and they say in fact we won't tell you and Alice says I bet your mother doesn't now you swim in the havershum's pool naked I tell your mother no you won't there's your mother now then they tell Alice this is your engagement party then Margaret Manchester says you ruined the surprise she says to Alice that Hamish will propose to you under the gazebo then Alice goes to the gazebo and Hamish is there and Hamish is about to propose to Alice then Alice sees a rabbit and runs after it and fells down a hole in a tree and meets a mad hatter, Mirana of Marmoreal is the white queen, Iracebeth of Crims is the red queen, and a Cheshire cat, the mad hare, The Jabberwocky,

Tweedledee , Tweedledum, Bayard the bloodhound . Then Alice has to slay the jabberwocky and she does then the red queen and this guy are banished to the underland's then the white queen gets the crown back and Alice returns home to the garden party. So then Alice is at the gazebo again and Hamish proposes to Alice and she says yes so then Hamish puts the ring on her left ring finger and so now their engaged are going to get married and then Lord and Lady Ascot are happy and Helen Kingsley is happy and Margaret Manchester Alice's sister and Lowell Manchester Alice's brother in law. Then Fiona and Faith Chataway are also happy and Aunt Imogene is also happy too. They all are happy for Hamish and Alice . Then it's been two years and now it's the wedding day of Hamish and Alice and they are getting ready and Lady Ascot and Alice's mother Helen are helping Alice get ready and Margaret is also helping Alice get ready . Lowell, Lord Ascot, and Hamish are getting ready too. Then Lady Ascot and Helen Kingsley go to sit down then Margaret and Lowell walk up the aisle first then Alice does and Hamish is smiling at Alice. Then the pastor says who gives this woman to this man and Helen Kingsley says I do and then the Pastor says to Hamish to say his vows to Alice and so he says I Hamish Andrew Ascot take you Alice Sofia Kingsley to be my wife in sickness and in health, good times and bad, and to love and to cherish, for richer or poor, until death to we part. Then the pastor says to Alice to say her vows to Hamish so she says I Alice Sofia Kingsley take you Hamish Andrew Ascot to be my husband in sickness and in health, good times and bad, to love and to cherish, for richer or poor, until death do we part . They both say I do and exchange rings and then the Pastor says I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride so Hamish kisses Alice and then the Pastor says for the first time I announce Mr. Hamish and Mrs. Alice Ascot. Then everybody cheers. Also everybody goes to the Reception. Alice and Hamish cut the cake and feed it to each other then they have dinner and have their first dance. Hamish asks Alice are you having fun Mrs. Ascot and she said yes I am Mr. Ascot. Then their guests and Best man and Maid of honor say their speeches and congratulations. Then Hamish and Alice leave to go on their honeymoon and then after their honeymoon they sleep together, Then Alice wakes up one day and doesn't feel well and throws up. Then she goes to the doctor and the doctor says you are Pregnant . Then she goes home and tells Hamish that she is pregnant and he kisses her and says I am going to be a father in nine months and you are going to be a mother in nine months . Then they are having a girl then it is nine months. Then Alice wakes up and her water breaks and she yells and Hamish takes her to the hospital and she has contractions and pushes and pushes and pushes. Then their baby daughter is born and they name her Anne Elizabeth Ascot. Then hr grandparents come to see her and see how Alice is doing. Then Margaret and Lowell come to see their niece. Then it's been 20 years and Anne is now 21 and she has been dating this guy and his name is Matt and so he asks Hamish and Alice's permission to marry Anne and they say yes. So then he proposes to Anne and then they wait a year. Now it's their wedding day and Hamish walks his daughter down the aisle to Matt. They say their vows and then they kiss. Then the Pastor pronounces them husband and wife. He then says I now announce the Mr. Matt and Mrs. Anne Gregory. Then everybody cheers and they have their reception then . They go on their honeymoon and then Anne is pregnant then she has her baby and they name her Lilly and then she grows up and marries this guy named Tyler and they have a baby girl named Faith and a five year old boy named Ethan.

The End.


End file.
